


Badass Boys

by iwillphysicallyfiteyou



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillphysicallyfiteyou/pseuds/iwillphysicallyfiteyou
Summary: Virgil has always been known as a bad boy, Logan very recently has been considered a bad boy. However, no one knows that these two bad boys are gay.





	1. Chapter 1

“Wake up!” Virgil’s mom screamed from downstairs.

Virgil groaned before crawling out of his bed. He threw on his favorite hoodie and a random pair of black skinny jeans. He put on some deodorant and some black boots, then ran downstairs.

“Yo,” Virgil greeted his mom before grabbing a granola bar and eating it.

“You look like a fucking mess.” Virgil’s mom is not exactly known for being the nicest.

“I take after my mother.” Virgil grabbed his bag before walking outside. He got inside of his beautiful truck that his parents’ hated so much. It was old and run down, but it was his. He drove to school even though his school is only a minute away. 

The people in the parking lot annoyed Virgil to his core.

“Wassup Virge.” Some football player said.

“Yo.” Once Virgil went inside the noise was even louder. Virgil escaped to the reading lounge where there was only one other person there. 

“Logan, sup.” Logan’s head shot up, not realizing that someone else was in here.

“Hello, Virgil.” Logan realized that this is the first time he’s ever talked to Virgil.

“Whatcha readin’?” Virgil asked as he sat down across from him.

Virgil wasn’t that interested in books, however, he needed to pass time somehow.

“In Her Skin, it’s a mystery thriller,” Logan explained. 

“Sounds interesting.” 

“Virgil, I do enjoy your company, however, I am confused as to why you decided to talk to me. You never have before, why now?” Logan crossed his legs.

Most people talked to Virgil just to talk to Virgil, but Logan wanted a reason. Virgil could respect that. However, Virgil didn’t think “Oh I don’t care about you, I just wanted to pass the time” was a good response.

“I dunno man, I just wanted to talk,” Virgil responded.

Although Logan was not satisfied with Virgil’s answer, he let it go for now.

The warning bell rang.

“We should leave.” Logan went to stand up, but Virgil grabbed his arm to stop him. Logan lifted his eyebrows in surprise before sitting down.

“Or we could ditch. I know this cute little library where we could hang out.” Virgil knew that Logan was really smart and most likely didn’t skip school, but hey Virgil was bored. 

Logan surprised himself and Virgil alike when he agreed. The two teens grabbed their bags and left the school.

“Hop on in.” Virgil opened the passenger door of his truck for Logan. The two climbed into the truck and Virgil started driving.

“Please don’t, like, murder me,” Logan requested.

“Don’t give me a reason to.”

“Where is this library?” Logan’s curiosity was getting the best of him.

“It’s on Rose Ave. next to the bakery. It’s called Mary’s Book Look.” 

“Huh, I’ve never heard of it before.”

“Yeah, most people haven’t.”

And I’ve always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now, I have sworn to myself  
That I’m content with loneliness.

Shit, of course, Patton would be calling Virgil right now.

“Can you answer my phone and put it on speaker?” Virgil asked while gesturing to his phone, which was in the middle of them. Logan did as Virgil asked.

“Hey, Virge!” Patton is as enthusiastic as he always is.

“Yo Pat, you’re on speaker, what do you need?” Virgil said.

“Wait, who are you with?” Patton sounded confused.

“Introduce yourself,” Virgil demanded Logan.

“Me, Logan.”

“Oh, I had no idea you two were friends. Anyways, where are you? Mr. Woods is getting upset.”

“I’m bonding with Logan.” 

“Well, Mr. Woods is my father so I can text him and make an excuse for you,” Logan explained.

“Wait, why didn’t I know he was your dad?” Virgil asked.

“Probably because this is the first day we’ve ever talked,” Logan said.

“This is the first day you guys have ever talked and you’re already ditching together? Anyways, I have to go now, Bye Virgil and Logan.”

“Bye.”

“See yeah.”

“Can you actually text your dad?” Virgil asked.

“Yeah.”

Hey Dad, Virgil’s with me, I’ll tell you why later.

“Done.”

“Alright.”

Are you two in trouble?

No, we’re fine. I’ll explain later.

“We’re here.”

The library was cute and small, and Logan was already in love.

“Let’s go inside.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Logan hang out at the library until Logan gets a phone call.

The inside of the shop looked so cozy and warm and Logan was so in love.

“Welcome back Virgil.” A girl with brown hair and a kind smile greeted. “Who’s your friend?”

“Hey Valerie, this is Logan.”

“Salutations.”

“Shouldn’t you two be in school?” Valerie asked.

“Shouldn’t you?” Virgil smiled.

“Being homeschooled has its perks, here,” Valerie gave Virgil a book, “I just finished reading this book and I think you’ll like it.”

“Thanks.” Virgil and Logan sat on a purple couch and started to read the book together.

Then Logan’s phone started ringing. Logan pulled out his phone and sure enough, his father was calling.

Logan answered it, and the phone was positioned so that both him and Virgil could hear the conversation.

“What the fuck Logan.”

“Greetings.”

“You said you would explain, now explain.”

“Oh um, Virgil wasn’t feeling good so…”

“You’re a terrible liar, and I know Virgil tends to ditch class a lot. The fact that you would skip too is surprising. We’ll talk more about this later.” Then Mr. Woods hung up.

“Geez,” Virgil whispered.

“He’s usually not like that,” Logan said truthfully, although Virgil didn’t completely believe him.

“Parents suck man, especially at our age,” Virgil said.

“Yeah. Only one year until freedom.” Usually Logan didn’t talk down about his parents, however, as of right now he didn’t feel too fond of them.

“Do you want to go to my house to hang out?” Virgil asked.

“Sure, why not.”

They returned the book to Valerie before jumping back into the truck.

Logan looked down and started to feel a little self-conscious. This man next to him looked so cool while Logan was wearing a blue sweater and grey jeans and hipster looking glasses. God, Virgil looked so… Logan felt his face burn at the realization that he was thinking that way of a man. Logan’s not gay, at least that’s what he tells himself.

“Hey, you okay?” Virgil’s voice is always calm, however, suddenly it had a gentleness to it.

“Oh, yes, sorry if I worried you.” 

Virgil knew not to pry, especially since Logan is still a stranger.

They parked in Virgil’s driveway. Virgil’s house was small and starting to fall apart, but it was undoubtedly cute with it’s chipping light blue paint and the flowers growing in the front lawn.

They walked inside of the house and put their bags on the table.

“Do you have any siblings?” Logan asked as he looked at a framed photo of a young Virgil and two adults, presumably his parents, at the beach.

“No. Well, kind of, but no.” 

“Alright.” Logan didn’t understand why Virgil was acting so weird, but he’d let it slide.

“You wanna watch a movie?” Virgil asked.

“Sure.”

They watched three movies before Virgil realized that his Mom would be home from work soon.

“Shit Logan.”

“What?”

“Come on.”

Virgil ran and grabbed his bag, Logan followed, then they heard a car pull up. Virgil ran upstairs while dragging Logan along. He locked them both in Virgil’s room.

“What is happening?” Logan whispered.

“My Mom’s home,” Virgil whispered back, “but don’t worry. I sneak out of my room all of the time so I can get us out of here.

Then there was a pounding at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Logan get caught for skipping.

Then there was a pounding at the door.

“Virgil, I know you’re in here.” Virgil’s mom yelled through the door.

Logan and Virgil stayed quiet.

“I’m not a fucking idiot Virgil, your truck is literally in the driveway.” 

Virgil sighed before unlocking the door and Virgil’s mom stormed into the room.

“What the fuck Virgil?” Virgil’s mom was livid.

“Mom calm down.”

“You know, when you told me about your choice I told you how I felt about it. Stop rubbing it in my face.” Virgil’s mom’s face was turning red.

Logan hasn’t been this confused in a long while. What choice?

“Mom no, that’s not what’s happening at all,” Virgil explained.

“Isn’t that Thomas’ son? I didn’t know he was a fag.” Virgil’s mom had no shame.

“I’m not.”

“He’s just a friend Mom.”

Then Logan got it. Virgil’s gay… but he also has a girlfriend. 

“You need to stop skipping school.” Virgil’s mom crossed her arms.

“I know.” Virgil’s face heated up as he looked over at Logan.

Logan gave him a small smile, which Virgil returned.

“I’m driving you two back to school,” Virgil’s mom looked over to Logan, “and I’m going to talk to your father.”

They grabbed their bags and head to Virgil’s mom’s car. The drive is quiet and uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry Logan.” Virgil cast his eyes down.

“I assure you it’s fine Virgil.”

“Here we are.”

They walked into the school and went straight to the office.

“Hi, I’m Journee Townsley. I need to talk to Thomas Woods as soon as possible,” Virgil’s mom, Journee, told the office lady.

“Alright, you can just sit over there,” the lady said before picking up the telephone.

They all sat down on the uncomfortable chairs.

A bell rang, and shortly after Mr. Woods walked into the office.

“Hello, Miss Townsley,” Mr. Woods greeted.

“Hi,” a couple of students walked into the office, “can we go somewhere private to talk?”

“Sure, my classroom is empty this block so we can go there.” The four of them went to the classroom.

“Is something wrong?” Mr. Woods asked.

“I’m sure you know this by now, but my son, Virgil, is a compulsive ditcher. This time, however, he brought your son along,” Journee explained.

“It would appear so. Logan, why did you skip?” Mr. Woods asked.

“Umm, I guess I just wanted to,” Logan responded.

“And why did you skip, Virgil?” Mr. Woods asked.

Virgil shrugged before saying, “I’d rather go to Mary’s Book Look than class.”

“I don’t know what that is.”

“It’s a library.”

“The school has a library.”

“Yeah, but there’s a lot of people at our library.”

“I see.” Mr. Woods turned his attention to Journee, “I am also the counselor here so I will be working with Virgil for now on to access why he feels the need to skip, “he turned to Logan, “I’ll talk to you at home.”

“Alright, thank you, Thomas. Goodbye Virgil.” Journee gave Virgil a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

“Why don’t we start talking now. You two, sit.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Woods has a talk with Virgil and Logan.

“Why don’t we start talking now. You two, sit.” 

“Both of us?” Logan asked.

“Yes,” Mr. Woods sat on his desk.

Logan and Virgil sat next to each other.

“When did you two become friends?” Mr. Woods asked.

“This morning.”

“Oh, really? Fast friendship.” Mr. Woods stood up and walked closer to where Logan and Virgil were sitting.

Virgil’s pulse quickened.

“Just tell me what the punishment is already,” Virgil said quietly as he looked down.

“Punishment? I’m not going to punish you; I’m here to help you.”

“You’re going to help me? With what?”

“You’re a…” Mr. Woods avoided saying troubled, “kid that doesn’t always follow the rules and there’s a reason for that.”

“What’s the reason?” Virgil asked, and Mr. Woods shrugged.

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out,” Mr. Woods responded.

“Umm, should I go?” Logan asked.

“No. Logan, what’s Virgil’s best quality?” Mr. Woods asked.

“What?”

“Just answer.”

“Umm, his personality.” Logan shifted in his seat awkwardly.

“Be more specific.”

Logan gazed at Virgil, who looked just as uncomfortable as Logan.

“Around people he has this don’t care attitude, but…” Logan looked over at Virgil, who had a small blush starting to form, “but he does care. From what I’ve gathered at least from the past couple of hours.”

“Good. Now, Virgil, what is Logan’s best quality?”

“This is a weird thing you’re making us do.” Virgil scratched the back of his neck.

“Just do it.”

“Um okay well… he seems pretty spontaneous for a guy that has a reputation of being, well, like a robot.” Logan felt his stomach drop. Virgil’s not wrong, that is his reputation, but it still hurts every time he’s reminded of it.

“That’s his best quality?” Mr. Woods asked.

“Well… actually no, it’s not. His best quality is his trust. He trusted me to drive him to a library even though we just met.”

“That’s better. Now, what was the point of that exercise?” Mr. Woods asked the two teens.

“You don’t know the point of your own exercise?” Virgil asked.

“No I do, but I need you two to understand why I made you do that.”

“Is it because… then we know that we have positive attributes?” Virgil guessed.

“Exactly. Virgil, when I see you I see a talented and smart young man that is… confused in his place right now. Logan, when I see you I see my amazingly smart son that’s more closed off than you need to be.” Mr. Woods said. “Virgil, when do you have lunch?”

“Right now.”

“Excellent, this is Logan’s lunchtime as well. Would you two be able to eat lunch here every day until further notice?” Mr. Woods asked.

“Umm sure.” Virgil shrugged.

“Great. Now go get your lunch. You can eat in the cafeteria today if you want, or up here, whatever you want.”

Logan and Virgil left their bags in the classroom and started walking towards the cafeteria.

“God, I hate the cafeteria,” Virgil complained.

“Why?”

“There are so many people.”

“I didn’t think you were the type to care about stuff like that.”

“Yeah, well, I do,” Virgil said coldly.

There was an awkward silence before Logan said, “sorry about my dad. His practices can be… unusual.”

“Nah man, it’s fine.”

There was another pause.

“Do you actually think I’m spontaneous?” Logan asked.

“I mean yeah, us ditching school like that was pretty spontaneous.”

Logan didn’t correct him by telling that he almost never does things spontaneously like that.

“Yo Logan!” Somebody yelled from in the cafeteria.

The two teens walked into the cafeteria where Terrence, Logan’s friend, greeted them.

“Hey Virgil,” Terrence greeted.

“Sup.” Virgil put his hands into his hoodie’s pockets.

“Where were you this morning?” Terrence asked Logan.

“He ditched,” Virgil said before Logan could come up with a lie.

“What? Really?”

“Indeed. Now Virgil and I are going to get our lunches.”

After they got their lunches they started walking to Mr. Woods’ classroom.

“Terrence seemed really surprised that you ditched,” Virgil commented.

“Yeah, I never ditch,” Logan admitted.

“Hmm, could have fooled me.”

They walked into Mr. Woods’ classroom.

“Hey,” Logan greeted his dad.

“Oh, hello,” Mr. Woods greeted. Logan and Virgil sat by Mr. Woods.

Another teacher walked into the classroom.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Logan talk to Roman, Patton, and Talyn.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Talyn is sometimes called a girl in this chapter because Logan doesn’t know that Talyn is nonbinary yet.

“Hello, Thomas.” The teacher, Ms. Leoni looked over to the two teens before saying, “Greetings Logan and Virgil.”

“Salutations.”

“Sup.”

“How are you today Elena?” Mr. Woods asked.

“Tired. I found out today that Patton and Roman are dating,” Ms. Leoni said.

“Yes, they’ve been dating for a while now,” Mr. Woods responded.

“Do teachers always gossip about students?” Virgil whispered to Logan.

“Indeed,” Logan whispered back.

“So, are these two in trouble?” Ms. Leoni gestured to Logan and Virgil.

“Nope. Logan and his friend just wanted to eat here,” Mr. Woods responded.

“Virgil, why weren’t you in my class this morning?” Ms. Leoni asked.

“I skipped,” Virgil responded nonchalantly. 

“Are you kidding me?” Ms. Leoni crossed her arms.

Virgil shrugged as he picked up a french fry.

“Elena, can I speak to these two alone, please?” Mr. Woods asked.

“Sure thing.” She glared at Virgil as she left.

“Sorry about that Virgil, Elena- Ms. Leoni is… she’s a bit much,” Mr. Woods apologized.

“Nah, it’s fine.” Virgil went back to eating his foul tasting food.

Logan can’t help but stare at Virgil. There’s something about his dark persona and his calm and composed attitude that intrigues Logan.

“Having fun starring?” Virgil asked without looking over at Logan.

Logan’s face started to burn before he stuttered out, “I’m not staring,” and looked back at his food.

“Sure.”

The bell rang, and the two teens left the classroom.

Virgil made sure to stay close to Logan as they tread through the swarm of students in the hallway.

Once they got into the cafeteria Patton and Roman walked up to them.

“Virgil!” Patton squealed.

“Hey Logan, Virgil,” Roman greeted.

“Greetings,” Logan said.

“How’s Pumpkin?” Virgil asked Patton.

“Oh, she’s still sick,” Patton responded.

“Pumpkin is Patton’s cat,” Roman informed Logan.

Logan grabbed Virgil’s tray and went to the other side of the cafeteria’s to empty and discard the trays.

“I didn’t know you liked the nerdy type,” Roman commented quietly.

“It’s not like that.” Virgil glanced over to where Logan is to see if he was out of earshot.

“He’s cute but like even if I liked him I wouldn’t have a chance, he is straight after all.” Virgil scratched the back of his neck.

“How do you know that? He’s never had a relationship that we know of,” Patton said.

“He has… straight vibes,” Virgil said.

“Well, that makes no sense.” 

Virgil shushed them before saying, “he’s coming over here.”

“Logan, random question, do you have a girlfriend?” Roman asked, and Virgil widened his eyes in disbelief.

“No, why?” Logan asked.

“Just wondering,” Roman said.

A person with blue and pink hair walked up to them. Logan recognized them as Virgil’s girlfriend.

“Hey Virge,” they greeted.

“Sup Talyn.”

Something in Logan’s stomach churned as the two talked, and the feeling is unrecognizable.

“I just wanted to let you know that Terrence was looking for you,” Talyn said.

“Alright, thanks,” Virgil mumbled.

“Hi, Talyn.” Patton waved excitedly.

“Hey, Pat.” Talyn now had a wide smile on their face.

The bell rang.

“Oh shit, we’re late,” Roman said.

“Language!” Patton scolded before dragging Roman out of the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets distracted while driving so he calls his friend Roman.

Logan would never admit it, but he started to space out while driving. Virgil was such an interesting person, and a good looking one as well. His black hair perfectly contrasted with his pale skin, and he was only 5′10″, which was adorable. Logan mentally slapped himself in the face. He shouldn’t be calling boys adorable, that’s weird, at least that’s what he told himself.

A car horn brought Logan back to reality. He cursed under his breath once he realized that he just flew past a stop sign. He pulled into a gas station, walked out of his car, and called his friend Roman. There’s no way in hell he can drive when he’s this distracted.

“Hello,” Roman responded after a couple of rings.

“Hi,” a voice, presumingly Patton, said over the phone.

“Greetings, would you be able to pick me up? I’m at the Quiktrip on highway 47.” Logan noticed a van pull into the parking lot.

“Sure, but why?” Roman asked. 

Logan noticed that the van was getting closer and closer to him.

“I keep getting really distracted, I even ran through a stop sign and didn’t notice until after,” Logan admitted.

The van parked next to Logan.

“Alright, I’m like five minutes away from there, but I’ll be as fast as I can,” Roman said.

“Thank you.” They exchanged their goodbyes before hanging up.”

Then there was a hand on Logan’s shoulder. Logan shrieked, loud.

“Woah calm down, it’s just me,” the person said.

Logan looked over and saw that is was his friend Leo.

“Gosh, you scared me.” Logan placed a hand on his heart.

“I could tell, you screamed like a blonde lady in a horror movie,” Leo teased.

“Oh hush.”

“Anyways, I came here just because I saw you, but I gotta go to my house now,” Leo said.

Logan was about to ask him for a ride, but then he realized how inconvenient that would be. His house is in a completely different direction, and he already asked Roman for a ride.

“Alright, have fun.”

“Will do.”

And then he waited. While he waited he went inside and bought lemonade. Roman’s red blazer was waiting for him when he stepped outside.

Roman rolled down his window and yelled, “hey pretty boy, want a ride?”

Logan rolled his eyes before grabbing his bag and phone out of his Blazer, then crawled into the backseat of Roman’s car.

“Tell us about Virgil,” Patton said once they started driving.

“Don’t you already know like everything there is to know about Virgil since you two are best friends?” Logan asked.

“Well yeah, but I want to know what you think of him.” Patton turned around so that he is facing Logan.

“Well, he’s calm, nice, does things on a whim, and he has a nice face,” Logan said.

“Ooh, someone has a crush,” Roman teased.

“Yeah, I don’t swing that way,” Logan responded, and Roman shrugged.

“What are you going to do with your car?” Patton asked.

“I’ll have to talk to my dad about that,” Logan responded.

“Oof.”

They continued to talk about trivial things as they drove until eventually, Roman parked in front of Logan’s house.

“Thanks for the ride.”

“No problem.”

“See you tomorrow.”

Logan strolled into his house and set his bag on the sofa. His dad would be home soon.

“Where were you?” Brooklyn, Logan’s sister, asked. Brooklyn’s newly pink hair was cut into a bob.

“When did you dye and cut your hair?” Logan asked.

“Kyla did it, do you like it?” Brooklyn asked.

“Yeah, it suits you,” Logan said truthfully. There’s only one person that Logan loves more than his dad, and that’s his sister. Brooklyn is a sassy and spunky fourteen-year-old, and she’s Logan’s spirit animal. 

“Thanks. You should dye your hair too.” 

“No thanks.”

“You never take any risks.” That stung.

Logan shrugged before going into the kitchen.

Brooklyn and Logan talked until their dad entered the house.

“Hey kids,” their dad said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, Pops.” Brooklyn gave their father a hug.

“Aww, Brookie.” He returned the hug.

Brooklyn pulled Logan into the hug.

“Why,” Logan mumbled.

“Oh you love us,” their dad said.

They stopped hugging and started talking about their day. After Brooklyn talked about her day with Kyla she asked what Logan did today.

“Logan skipped with Virgil,” their father said.

“What? You skipped with Finding Emo?” Brooklyn asked.

“Don’t call him that, and yeah.” 

“Why’d you skip?” Brooklyn asked.

“I don’t know, because he asked me to.”

“That is a terrible reason,” their dad said.

Logan shrugged before saying, “maybe.”

“Do you have a crush on him?” Brooklyn asked.

“No, I’m not gay Brooklyn.” Logan crossed his arms.

“Okay damn calm down,” Brooklyn said.

“Language!” Their dad scolded.

“English,” Brooklyn responded.

“I am this close to grounding you.”

They continued bickering as Logan’s phone vibrated.

Roman: virge told me to give you his number 

Roman: Well technically he told patton but oh well

Then Roman sent him Virgil’s number.

Logan responded to Roman before adding Virgil to his contact list. He decided to text him a simple hey.

Virgil: Is this Logan?

Logan: Yup.

Virgil: Cool, today was fun

Logan: Indeed.

They continued to talk until his phone was taken out of his hands.

“Who are you texting- Virgil?” His father asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finds out more about himself, and Virgil gets a surprise.

“Who are you texting- Virgil?” His father asked.

“Um, yeah,” Logan admitted.

Bing.

Both Logan and his dad looked down at Logan’s phone.

Virgil: You’re adorable four eyes

“Aww?” Logan’s dad didn’t know whether he should find this cute or confusing. Maybe both.

“This looks gayer than it is.”

“Why are you so defensive about not being gay?” His father asked.

“I don’t know,” Logan admitted. Logan is worried that he upset his dad since his dad is gay.

His father gave him a small smile and a pat on his shoulder before walking to the other room.

“It’s okay if you are you know?” Brooklyn said softly.

“Hmm?”

“If you’re gay. It’s okay if you’re gay.”

“I know.” Logan doesn’t understand why, but Brooklyn saying that really meant a lot to him.

Logan usually isn’t a fan of hugs, but he can’t help but put his arms around his sister.

Logan grabbed his bag in silence and went upstairs to his room. He threw his bag on the ground and flopped onto his bed. He grabbed his laptop and looked up “girls” on google images, then he looked up “boys” on google images. He then clicked between the two tabs. Maybe he was bi? Yup, that’s it, not gay just bi.

“I’m bi,” Logan whispered to himself. It all made sense now. 

Bing.

Virgil: Too masculine to be called adorable?

Logan’s face heated up as he typed, deleted, then retyped an answer.

Logan: Honey I’m drop dead gorgeous.

‘Is it okay for me to be flirting with him seconds after I found out that I’m bi?’ Logan thought to himself.

Virgil: Someone’s confident ;)

Logan: You make me confident.

Logan: :p

He added the tongue face to make sure that Virgil didn’t take him too seriously. They continued to text each other until Logan’s father called him downstairs for dinner.

***  
“Virgil! Your friends are here!” Virgil’s mom called from downstairs.

Virgil stuffed his phone into his pocket and rushed downstairs. Roman and Patton were waiting for him downstairs.

“Hey, kiddo,” Patton greeted wearing a very snazzy outfit. (1)

“Hello, Virge.” Roman is also dressed extremely nice (2), and he had a bag in his hands.

“Have fun kids.” Virgil’s mom walked away.

“Why are you two dressed so nice?” Virgil asked.

“We’re going to my dad’s business party of course. I have an outfit for you to change into,” Roman gave Virgil the bag, “hurry up though, we have a guest in the car.”

“A guest?” Virgil has never been so confused.

“Hurry.”

Virgil went into a bathroom and changed into a gothic suit (3) before going back into the living room.

“Let’s go.” The three teens went outside and walked to Roman’s car.

“Why is Logan here?” Virgil asked as he saw him in the car, he was looking extra fine in the suit he was wearing (4)

“Because he’s my friend,” Roman responded as he grabbed his keys out of his pocket. They all climbed into the car.

“Ready?” Patton asked.

“Yup.”

“I guess.”

“Always.”

1: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b3/94/47/b39447c04a51d9995966c186a6e9016c.jpg  
2: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/61/db/8d/61db8de30edee3e86924e7c0b40af37a.jpg  
3: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9c/34/85/9c3485d9ae69ab90f25e64acc40f4061.jpg  
4: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/97/b0/85/97b0852b6e0d2f8dae74f8039c32b4d8.jpg


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil, Logan, Roman, and Patton go to a party.

Pairings: Analogical (Side Royality)

CW: Food mentions, comment on weight, underage drinking (no one gets wasted, just sips of wine), panic attack, and social anxiety.

Logan has never felt so out of place as he stepped into the main hall. Sure, he’s been to Adam’s, Roman’s Dad, business parties before, but that was when he was fourteen. Besides, those were smaller. 

“You look nervous,” Patton said with a gentle smile.

“That’s because I am.” Logan nervously chuckled.

“Everything’s going to be okay.” Patton patted his shoulder before walking over to his boyfriend.

“I have never been to one of these parties before,” Virgil admitted as he walked up to Logan.

“Really? Roman always brings his friends to these things, and I’ve seen you in photos in his room,” Logan analyzed.

“Yeah, I’m more Patton’s friend than Roman’s,” Virgil said.

“And I’m more Roman’s friend than Patton’s.” Logan smiled at the shorter man.

Virgil chuckled and looked at the ground.

‘Damn he’s cute.’ Logan thought to himself.

“Logan, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you!” A woman that Logan doesn’t recognize in the slightest cheered as she pulled Logan in for a quick hug.

“Greetings,” Logan smiled at her. She was gorgeous for her age. She had short afro textured midnight black hair, medium to dark brown skin, and she was only a couple inches shorter than Logan even though he was 6′1″. The wrinkles on her face were partially covered with thick makeup.

“You’re so tall now, and handsome. Oh, you’re way too skinny, let’s get you some food in you.” The woman dragged Logan away from Virgil.

‘Oh no,’ Virgil thought, ‘I’m all alone.’

That didn’t last long, however, when Roman hooked his arm with Virgil’s.

“Let’s mingle Dark Angel,” Roman said before dragging Virgil towards a group of people.

“How is your night going?” The lady asked as they reached the appetizers table.

“Good so far.” The lady lets go of his arm to pick up a plate and put some food on it.

“Hello, Rose,” a man greeted the lady.

Rose, her name is Rose.

“I love your dress,” the man said gesturing to Rose’s red A-line dress.

“Thank you, Henry.” Rose turned back to Logan and handed him a glass of wine.

“Who’s your date?” The man, Henry, asked.

“Oh, the boy isn’t my date. His name is Logan, he’s one of Roman’s friends.”

Logan took a sip of wine. It tasted good, in a weird way. 

“Hello, Logan.” Henry and Logan shook hands.

“Greetings.”

“This is my friend Virgil,” Roman told a man wearing a classic tuxedo.

“Hello, Virgil, nice to make your acquaintance. I am William, I am the secretary for Adam’s business.” Virgil and the man shook hands.

‘Who the fuck is Adam?’ Virgil thought.

“Tight.”

“You kids and your slang words.” He took a sip of his drink.

Virgil can hear his fast and loud heartbeat and his hands are shaking. He’s never been good in social situations, and having social anxiety definitely doesn’t help.

“Virgil and I need to be somewhere, but thanks for the chat William,” Roman said before dragging Virgil into a jacket room.

“W-why?” Virgil went into a coughing fit.

“Woah there Virge, are you going to be okay?”

Virgil kneeled to the ground and Roman sat down next to him.

“I should be,” Virgil whimpered.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that socializing would do this to you. I should’ve asked.” Roman pulled me into a side hug.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” There are tears running down his face as his breathing becomes even more irregular.

“Hey, hey, shh,” Roman gently whispered as he pets his hair. 

“I’m sorry, Roman. I’m sorry. God, I’m so sorry.” Virgil is starting to panic.

“No reason to apologize, Darling.”

The jacket room door open.

“Oh, what’s wrong dear?” A lady asked as she walked into the room, Logan followed her in.

“Virgil?” Logan asked.

“Rose, Virgil is fine he’s just anxious,” Roman told the lady.

“Alright, I’ll leave you boys alone to calm him down.” Rose left the room.

Logan sat down on the other side of Virgil.

“Did something happening?” Logan asked and Virgil shook his head.

“He doesn’t do well with strangers. Makes him anxious,” Roman explained.

‘Could’ve fooled me twice with the whole ditching school with a stranger thing,’ Logan thought.

Logan nodded his head in understanding.

“Where’s Patton?” Virgil whimpered.

“He’s eating, I can text him to come over if you want,” Roman said. 

Virgil was going to protest, but Roman whipped out his phone before he could.

“Hey, Virgil,” Virgil whipped his head to look at Logan, “your breathing is really fast.”

“He needs to do breathing exercises,” Patton said as he kneeled in front of Virgil.

“Patton? When did you get here?” Logan asked.

“Just now.” Patton put Virgil’s hand on his chest and took a deep breath.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Logan leave early.

CW: Strong Language and Insecurities.

“Do you want to go home?” I asked Virgil once he’s calmed down and Patton and Roman left.

 

“I don’t want to drag everyone home,” Virgil answered.

 

“We can walk, my house is only a few blocks away,” Logan responded.

 

“What is your dad going to think?”

 

“He’s going to think that I brought you home from Roman’s dad’s business party.”

 

Virgil sighed, “alright.”

 

 

Logan’s house is much nicer than Virgil’s. The dark blue paint wasn’t chipping, the garden was filled with blooming flowers and vegetables, and the cars in the parking lot looked brand new. 

 

To say that Virgil felt extremely self-conscious of his house was a huge understatement. The two boys walked into the house and Virgil felt even more embarrassed. 

 

The living room walls were beige and the light brown wooden floors were mostly covered by a rug. There were so many books on the bookshelves, and the couch looked so comfy. Hell, even the woven chair looked comfy. The living room is smaller than Virgil’s, however, Unlike Virgil’s the living room is not also apart of the kitchen and dining room. 

 

“My dad is probably in the office. We should tell him you’re here.” Logan walked into a hallway, and Virgil followed.

 

The office is small and simple but looked really professional. The brown walls had no cracks or water damage, and there was no dust on the bookshelf.

 

“Hey Dad,” Logan said, and Mr. Woods whipped his head over to see us.

 

“Hello Logan, Virgil. You two look really nice. Didn’t the party start already?”

 

“Indeed but we left early, is it okay if we hang out here for a while?” Logan asked.

 

“In my office?”

 

“No, in the house.”

 

“Yeah, it’ fine. Do me a favor and give this to Brooklyn.” Mr. Woods handed Logan a filled yellow plastic bag that said ‘FOREVER 21′ on it.

 

They said there goodbyes to Mr. Woods before heading upstairs. 

 

“Who’s Brooklyn?” Virgil asked.

 

“She’s my little sister,” Logan answered.

 

Logan knocked on a brown door and a girl’s voice yelled, “Come in!”

They walked into the purple and white bedroom where a young girl that looked anywhere from thirteen to sixteen years old is sitting on the white bed. The girl, presumably Brooklyn, is wearing light blue jeans and a pastel pink sweatshirt.

 

“Loganbear! Hey- who is this?” The girl jumped up from the bed and almost knocked Logan over with a hug.

 

“I’m Virgil,” he introduced himself before Brooklyn gave him a hug as well.

 

“I’m Brooklyn, and I’m guessing this is mine.” Brooklyn took the yellow bag from Logan’s hand.

 

Brooklyn sat back down on the bed before saying, “I’ve heard a lot about you, Virgil. Logan said you were hella cute.”

 

“I didn’t say that, by the way,” Logan added.

 

“Nice to meet you, Brooke.”

 

“It’s Brooklyn, not Brooke.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“Anyways, we should get going,” Logan said.

 

“Bye Brooke.”

 

Logan and Virgil left her room and walked down the hallway. They stepped into Logan’s bedroom, which, like the other rooms, is small but awfully nice looking.

 

“God is there any part of your house that doesn’t look like it came out of a magazine for home makeovers,” Virgil asked.

 

“Papa is an interior designer so he really likes decorating our house,” Logan responded.

 

“Isn’t your pops a teacher?” Virgil sat on Logan’s bed.

 

“That’s my dad. I have two fathers. What about you? I know you have a mom, but what about your other parent and other siblings?” Logan asked.

 

“It’s just me and my mom.” Logan sat next to Virgil. “I never met my biological dad. I have had multiple ‘almost stepfathers’ a couple hundred times though.” Virgil mentally punched himself for telling him such personal details of his life.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Logan studied Virgil’s face. His pale skin stretched over his sharp cheekbones, his russet eyes were dilated, and his black hair draped over one eye.

 

“You’re staring,” Virgil said after a pause. Logan looked away and gave him a quick apology. 

 

There is another pause before they hear a man yell, “I’m home,” from downstairs.

 

“Is that your papa?” Virgil asked.

 

“Indeed,” Logan looked at the time, which said 8:46 pm, “he usually comes here earlier though. Weird. We should probably change. I’ll get you some clothes to borrow.” Logan took a pair of black joggers and a black and white striped t-shirt out of his drawer and gave them to Virgil. 

 

“Thanks, dude,” Virgil said.

 

“No problem.” Logan grabbed jeans, a graphic tee, and a jean jacket for himself. “I’ll change in the closet.”

 

Logan went into the closet and changed as quickly as he could. He knocked on the closet door and Virgil yelled, “I’m not quite finished changing yet.”

 

Logan looked at himself with his phone camera. His hair looked disheveled, he tried to fix it but he couldn’t make it look quite right. He sighed and put his phone away.

 

“I’m done!”

 

Logan stepped outside of the closet and was taken aback by how stunning Virgil looked. No girl has ever made Logan feel this way by just looking good.

 

‘Oh, oh no,’ Logan thought, ‘I’m not bi. I’m gay.’ 

 

“You look nice,” Virgil complimented.

 

“Thanks, you too.”

 

There’s a loud pounding at the door.

 

“Logan bud, I’m coming in,” a man yelled before opening the door. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize your boyfriend was here,” the man said.

 

“This is my friend, Virgil. Virgil, this is my Papa Owen,” Logan greeted the two. 

 

“What’s your name?” Owen asked.

 

“Virgil,” Virgil repeated.

 

“How do you spell that?” Owen asked.

 

“V-I-R-G-I-L.”

 

“Okay Papa I think that’s enough,” Logan said.

 

“Alright, alright, I just came up to say hello. Bye Virgil,” and with that, Owen left.

 

“Sorry about that.” Logan scratched the back of his neck.

 

“It’s fine, Logan.” 

 

Virgil’s phone dinged, he took it out of his pocket and looked at his notifications.

 

Mom: On Saturday at 1pm you’re going to meet Reid.

 

“Oh, God, not again,” Virgil sighed.

 

“What?”

 

Virgil showed Logan the text.

 

“I’m guessing that Reid is one of her boyfriends,” Logan said.

 

“Yup. She’s been dating Reid for months now.”

 

“And you still haven’t met him?”

 

“She’s learned from experience not to get her boyfriends to meet me too early in the relationship,” Virgil explained.

 

“Do you want to meet him?” Logan asked.

 

“Honestly, no. I mean from what I’ve heard he doesn’t seem half bad, but neither did the rest of her boyfriends either.”

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“Don’t. Why don’t we just watch a movie and forget our problems.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas drives Virgil home.

CW: Some Sexual Themes (nothing too bad), Insecurities, Bruises, Mentions of Abuse, Strong Language, Mentions of Prostitution, Description of a Bad Neighborhood.

Virgil slowly woke up. He opened his eyes and his heartbeat skyrocketed. The room is unfamiliar and there’s an arm around his waist. He started flailing around until he was face to face with a sleeping Logan.

 

‘Did I… with Logan?’ Virgil thought. All of the memories from last night presented himself to Virgil, and he took a deep reassuring breath.

 

‘Okay, good. Nothing inappropriate happened. Just watching movies and a bit of cuddling,’ Virgil thought.

 

Logan slowly opened his eyes, then his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Oh, um, hey Virgil.” Logan’s face turned a light pink.

 

“Hey.”

 

‘Should I tell him that I’m gay? I mean, he probably would be uncomfortable, or even angry, that he cuddled with a gay man. However, now doesn’t seem like an appropriate time to tell him that,’ Virgil thought.

 

“Hey,” another voice said, and the two boys whipped their heads to the door to see Mr. Woods.

Logan and Virgil both sat up.

 

“Oh, um, hey Dad,” Logan spluttered out.

 

“Hey Logan, Virgil. What is uh, happening here?” Mr. Woods asked.

 

“Nothing,” Virgil said quickly.

 

“We fell asleep,” Logan responded.

 

“I see. Well, have fun you too. Not too much fun though.” Mr. Woods left the room but kept the door wide open.

 

“Well, that’s awkward,” Virgil commented as he stood up from the bed.

 

“Yeah.” Logan also stood up.

 

“You fell asleep in jeans?” Virgil asked, and Logan nodded his head.

 

“Sadly.”

 

Virgil shook his head before saying, “I should probably go home.”

 

“Alright, I’ll ask my dad to drive you home,” Logan said.

 

“No, I can walk.”

 

“Virgil, you live on the other side of town. There is no way you’re walking home.”

 

“I don’t want your dad seeing where I live,” Virgil responded.

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because Logan, you live on Secell Street.”

 

“What does that have to do with what we’re talking about?”

 

“While you live on Secell Street I live on Menarous Street. The bad part of town. Right next to.. I can only describe as a red light district. My house is falling apart and you can tell just by looking at it.” 

 

“Virgil, my dad’s not going to judge you-”

 

“Yes, he will. Everyone always does, Logan. They say they won’t but then they do.”

 

“Virgil, I’ve been to your house. Do I treat you any differently because of it?” Logan crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Virgil sighed before saying, “no, no you don’t. Fine, I’ll let your dad drive me home if he wants.”

 

“Stay here.” Logan left the room.

 

Virgil took out his phone and started texting Talyn.

 

Virgil: So guess what

 

Talyn: good morning to you too virge. what?

 

Virgil: I am currently at Logan’s house, and his house is fuckin fancy

 

Talyn: woah youre at logans house? and how fancy?

 

Virgil: It’s small but really nice. They have a garden and no water damage. 

 

Talyn: holy shit. did you any logan…?

 

Virgil: No, and from the best of my knowledge he’s straight. He thinks I’m straight too.

 

Talyn: When are you going to tell him? Does he even know that we’re not actually dating?

 

Virgil: Honestly, no idea. Maybe never.

 

“Hey, Virgil.” Mr. Woods walked into Logan’s room.

 

Virgil: Gotta go.

 

“Hey, Mr. Woods,” Virgil greeted.

 

“Call me Thomas, unless we’re at school. Come on, I’m going to drive you home. What’s your address?”

 

“It’s on Menarous Street. 5847,” Virgil told him.

 

“Menarous Street, I don’t think I know how to get there. Good thing GPS exists, huh?” They both walked down the stairs only for Virgil to be stopped by Logan.

 

“Goodbye, Virgil.”

 

“You’re not going with us?” Virgil asked.

 

“No, I have to help Brooklyn with something.”

 

“There’s something that’s been bothering me,” Virgil admitted.

 

“What is it?”

 

“You, Patton, and especially Roman live closer to Washington High School, so why do you go to Pistris? Washington’s much nicer and filled with rich kids.”

 

“Washington High School is filled with snobs that don’t have to try in life, Pistris High School has a lot of bad kids, yes, but it also has a lot of ambitious kids that aren’t afraid to be leaders,” Logan explained.

 

“That can’t be the only reason.”

 

“My dad’s probably waiting for you in the car,” Logan said.

 

Virgil and Logan quickly hugged before Virgil left the house. Thomas is already sitting in the driver’s seat of a silver SUV. I climbed into the passenger seat, and Thomas started driving.

 

“So you and Logan seem pretty close,” Thomas remarked and Virgil’s face started to heat up.

 

“I mean we’re friends.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Yeah.” Virgil sighed and looked out the window. Logan lived right across from a zoo so he was able to look at different animals as they drove past them. 

 

“Have you ever been to the zoo?” Thomas asked.

 

“Once,” Virgil responded.

 

“Hmm.”

 

‘I can feel his judgment,” Virgil thought to himself. 

 

“Your mom, Journee, she seemed… aggressive,” Thomas observed.

 

‘That’s one way to put it,” Virgil thought.

 

“What?”

 

“Sorry, I understand that it’s bad to pry. However, as a teacher, I have to ask why you have bruises on your arms-”

 

“My mom doesn’t abuse me,” Virgil interrupted.

 

“How did you get them?”

 

Virgil paused to think before saying, “I have an iron deficiency, it causes me to bruise very easily.”

 

“Alright,” Thomas didn’t completely believe him but dropped the topic at hand anyway.

 

Virgil looked out the window where kids were playing tag by the lake and parents were eating burgers on picnic benches. They laughed and smiled and Virgil closed his eyes. 

 

‘Seeing people happy shouldn’t hurt, that makes no fucking sense,’ Virgil thought to himself before opening his eyes again.

 

“I do like you,” Virgil turned to look at Thomas once he said this, “and I care for your well-being. I understand that you’re not going to want to tell your teacher that you hardly know your deepest darkest secrets, but just know that I will always be here to listen, Virge.”

 

“Thanks,” Virgil mumbled as he looked away to hide his pink cheeks.

 

“So, how’s Reid?” Thomas asked.

 

“How do you know who he is?” Virgil raised his voice as he whipped his head to look at the driving teacher.

 

‘Was this fucker eavesdropping?’

 

“Your mom told me about him at a parent-teacher conference, which you’re supposed to go to by the way.”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be talking about me and not my mom’s boyfriend?”

 

“We mostly talk about you. Why don’t you go to the conferences?”

 

“Mom told me not to. I’ve been to that we’re supposed to wear nice clothes to them and the nicest clothes I have are black jeans and a white t-shirt. Also, I hate school, no offense.”

 

“Most kids where normal clothes. Anyways, Journee- your mom, has told me that she thinks that you’re skipping because of Reid.”

 

“Why would I be skipping because of a guy I never met?”

 

“Because you never met him, and he’s dating your mom. I’m not saying that I agree with her, I’m just saying what she is too afraid to tell you.”

 

“Look, I don’t know why I skip. Maybe it’s just I’m just a bad kid.”

 

“I can tell that you’re not a bad kid.”

 

“Yeah, okay. What else did you two talk about?”

 

“We talked about how naturally talented and smart you are. Your behavior and skipping, of course. We also talked about how popular you are. It is quite odd for you to be well-liked, no offense, even though you aren’t particularly close to anyone except for Patton and Talyn. Well, and Logan now.”

 

“Yeah well, I guess people seem to like people that are vaguely nice to everyone.” Virgil put his elbow on the window sill and rested his chin on the top on his fist.

 

“You know I’m glad that you and Logan are becoming friends. You two are going to bring out the best in each other, I just know it.” Thomas smiled to himself.

 

“Mmhmm.” 

 

After fifteen minutes of awkward small talk and Thomas praising his children, they finally arrived at the bad side of town. The windows on the buildings are boarded up if they have windows. 

 

“I promise that where I live isn’t as bad.” Virgil purposely left out that although it’s not as bad, it’s still really fucking bad. Thomas didn’t respond. After about five minutes they were on Menarous Street.

 

“My house is the one with the truck in the driveway.”

 

“Alright.”

 

They pulled in front of the house.

 

“Thanks for the ride,” Virgil mumbled before stepping out of the car and trudging to the front door. As Thomas drove away he put his hand over the doorknob and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before entering. 

 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Journee screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil asks Logan for advice then Roman and Logan hang out at Logan’s house.

CW: Medical talk, blood, mentions of abuse and violence, injuries, and snooping.

Logan stared at the mirror for so long that he has examined every visible skin cell on his beige skin. Just a week ago he thought- no he knew that he was straight, and now here he is with a big fat gay crush on the allegedly dangerous Virgil. Sweet gothic Virgil… what is his last name? How is he so head over heels over someone that he knows so little about?

 

He gulped and looked over at his phone. He could text Virgil. Or Roman. No, not Roman, he would try to set them up immediately. He could text Patton, but Patton is more of an acquaintance than a friend that he can spill his guts too. 

 

He shook his head and trudges into his boring and bland bedroom. He grabs his journal from in his dresser and shrugs. Why not write everything he’s feeling and experiencing for the first time. He grabs a pen and writes for over half an hour. He closes the journal and puts it back in his dresser. 

 

He stretched his arms before grabbing his phone and walked to the library. It used to be the playroom, but once Logan and Brooklyn grew out of toys their dads changed it into a library. The room wasn’t big or particularly exquisite, but it was nice. He scanned the bookshelf for something he hasn’t read yet, but his plans fall short when his phone starts to ring.

 

“Greetings, Virgil,” Logan said into the cellular device.

 

“H-hey,” he started to cough, “you know a lot about medical stuff, right?”

 

“Well, I know a bit, however, I am no professional,” Logan responded.

 

“Can I get some medical advice maybe?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“What, um, should I, uh.”

 

“You can say it, Virgil, I won’t judge you.”

 

“Theoretically, what should someone do if they cough up blood. Asking for a friend.”

 

Logan froze. Virgil wasn’t sick so the only reason he would cough blood is that of an injury to the chest. 

 

“Well, if it’s caused by sickness then I would say call your doctor. If it’s because if an injury to the chest then I would say go to the ER immediately,” Logan responded.

 

“Okay, thanks man, bye.”

 

“Goodbye.”

 

Seriously, what the hell. He wanted to call Roman and tell him immediately like he always does, but this seems way too personal to tell anyone else. So what does he do? Go straight back to his journal of course.

 

 

“Hey Valerie, can you umm, you know…”

 

“Spit it out, Virgil.” This is his first time actually calling her, and gosh her voice sounded so weird over a telephone.

 

“Can you drive me to the ER?” He asked.

 

“Oh, uh, of course, I’m on my way right now. Tell me, what happened.” The noise of Valerie grabbing her keys and a door shutting radiates through the phone.

 

“I started coughing up blood and I called Logan, and he said that if someone coughs up blood because of an injury to the chest then that person should go to the ER, so I’m taking his advice.”

 

“Okay, I have to hang up so I can drive, but don’t move, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Virgil dropped his phone onto the floor, which was only one foot since he is sitting on the ground. He has tried to get up many times but he just can’t. His body is too heavy and he’s too weak. 

 

“It’s okay,” Virgil whispered to himself, “Valerie lives like not even five minutes away. Everything will be fine.”

 

He can no longer hear his mom, or anything at all really. The pounding in his head is way too loud to hear anything else. He just hoped that his mom didn’t go into the backyard because she would freak if she saw that Virgil was sitting outside and basically letting everyone see his bruises.

 

A weird robotic beep sound came from near Virgil but he can’t identify what the sound is. His vision is getting blurry and sitting up is getting extremely hard and exhausting. 

 

“Virgil? Virgil buddy I need to know where you- oh my God it’s worse than I thought,” a female voice said. 

 

Suddenly there are gentle arms holding him up and carrying him.

 

“I need to start lifting weights,” the female voice said as Virgil is gently set onto some type of chair. A weird rope type thing is put over in front of him, the contact hurts his chest.

 

“Virgil it’s going to be okay, alright? Please say something.” 

 

“Ow,” Virgil mistered out.

 

There was a sigh before someone saying, “I hate that woman.”

 

Virgil slowly closed his eyes and his body relaxed. 

 

“Virgil, stay awake, okay?”

 

“Mmmph,” Virgil tried to talk, but only a mumble came out. 

‘Exhausted. Sleep. Stay awake. Open eyes. Close eyes. Eye is a weird word. Eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes,’ is the only thing going through Virgil’s mind right now.

 

 

“Hello my trusting friendo,” Roman said loudly, too loud, as Logan opens the door.

 

“Greetings, you didn’t bring Patton?”

 

“Do you want me to?” Roman frowned.

 

“No, we don’t hang out with just the two of us enough.” Roman’s lips slightly curled upwards even though he tried to force them down.

 

“Alright, let us go upstairs.”

 

When they go into Logan’s room Roman sits on the bed. The comforter is so comfy and soft against the palm of Roman’s hands.

 

“Logan, can you come here real quick?” A man yelled from downstairs.

 

“One second,” Logan said before leaving the room.

 

Roman looked around the room and examined every boring detail. The drawer is open, Roman got up and looked in the drawer. On top of the folded up jeans is a black notebook with no spiral. Roman knows that he should just close the drawer and pretend this didn’t happen, but he picked up the notebook and start reading anyways.

 

 

“Patton called me,” Logan’s Dad said once Logan entered the room.

 

“Uhh, okay?”

 

“Apparently Virgil is hurt but his mom won’t let him get medical help.”

 

“What?” Logan couldn’t help but raise his voice. “What is going to happen to Virgil?”

 

Wanna learn more?

https://www.healthline.com/symptom/coughing-up-blood 

https://www.mayoclinic.org/first-aid/first-aid-bruise/basics/art-20056663

https://www.webmd.com/anxiety-panic/guide/panic-attack-symptoms#1 (This is for a different chapter, but I never got to link it.)

https://www.healthyplace.com/abuse/abuse-information/abuse-information-articles


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil have a heart to heart.

CW: Mentions of abuse, strong language, anger, and mentions of bruises.

“Apparently Virgil is hurt but his mom won’t let him get medical help,” Logan’s dad said.

 

“What?” Logan couldn’t help but raise his voice. “What is going to happen to Virgil?”

 

“I told Patton and the girl he’s with to bring Virgil here. Papa remembers a thing or two from Kathleen since she is a doctor. Or was, I’m not really sure.”

 

“Well, how bad are Virgil’s injuries?” Logan asked.

 

“Bad. We have no other choice but to take care of him ourselves for three days.”

 

“Wait, why three days?”

 

“His eighteenth birthday is in three days, so he won’t need his mom’s consent to go to the hospital.”

 

“I don’t even know his birthday.”

 

“You mean didn’t, because you know now.”

 

‘I’m head over heels for a man I hardly know,’ Logan thought for about the millionth time.

 

“Go tell Roman,” his Dad gently demanded.

 

Logan practically ran up the stairs to find Roman reading Logan’s journal.

 

“What,” Roman looked up, “are. You. Doing.”

 

“Logan, I-”

 

Logan stormed downstairs with his face burning hot.

 

“Back already?” His dad asked.

 

“Roman is a nosy piece of shit,” Logan snapped before leaving the house, making sure that he slammed the door as hard as he can.

 

He unlocked his phone and pressed Patton’s contact. After a couple of rings, Patton answered.

 

“Logan?”

 

“I’m not one to gossip, however, I’m about to pop a blood vessel.”

 

“What’s wrong, what happened?” Patton’s worrying is evident through his voice.

 

Logan explained what happened with Roman, and how he might be overreacting because he’s emotional about Virgil.

 

“Okay well, I’m about five minutes away, okay?”

 

“Okay, thank you, Patton.”

 

“No problem, kiddo. Also, I promise that there’s no way Roman is going to tell anyone about what he read in that journal.”

 

“I can only hope so.”

 

They said their goodbyes before hanging up. Logan sat on the stairs of the porch and put his face in his hands. 

 

The door opened and closed and someone sat down next to Logan. There was a hand on Logan’s shoulder before the person took a deep breath.

 

“Logan,” Roman breathed out.

 

“Go away,” Logan’s voice broke as he choked back tears. Damn emotions, it’d be logical to just talk it out, but Logan just can’t.

 

“I don’t know why I invaded your privacy like that. I truly am sorry.”

 

“You’re a bitch,” Logan mumbled, and Roman gave a sad chuckle.

 

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

 

Logan sighed and took his face out of his hands and put his head on Roman’s shoulder.

 

“I’m still mad at you,” Logan said as Roman put an arm around him.

 

“I would be too.” Roman placed a quick kiss on top of Logan’s head before whispering, “I really am sorry.”

 

“What’d you read? How much do you know?” Logan asked.

 

“I read about Kathleen, about Owen, and about Virgil.”

 

“Well, now you know all of my secrets.”

 

They sat there and embraced each other until a car pulled up into the driveway. Valerie and Patton got out of the car quickly as Virgil very slowly dragged himself out of the car.

 

Logan’s heart stopped when he saw Virgil. He had bruises all over and his lips are swollen and have a dark red splotch on the bottom lip. He’s wearing the clothes that Logan gave him, and they’re beyond dirty.

 

“Virgil.” Logan sat up and rushed over to the teen. 

 

“Logan,” Virgil breathed out as he gave him a gentle hug.

 

“Gosh, Virgil, you look terrible.”

 

“You really know how to make a lady feel pretty,” Virgil joked.

 

“Virgil,” Owen said as he approached the boy.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Let’s get you inside.” Owen, Valerie, and Roman helped Virgil inside.

 

“Hey Logan, are you holding up?” Patton asked as he approached him.

 

“Yeah,” Logan sighed. “Are you wearing makeup?”

 

“A bit.” Patton had on some light concealer and mascara.

 

“It looks nice.”

 

“Thanks, kiddo.”

 

“Patton, can I tell you something?” Logan whispered.

 

“Of course, anything.”

 

“I’m, um, gay.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“I’d hope so, considering you’re a man dating a man.”

 

“How’d you find out?” 

 

“That you’re dating Roman?”

 

“No, that you’re a flaming homosexual.”

 

Logan chuckled before saying, “probably the whole ‘I wanna make out with men’ thoughts that I kept having.”

 

“Yes, that thought is pretty gay.”

 

“And I also have a huge gay crush on Virgil.”

 

Patton gasped before saying, “I ship it so hard.”

 

“You ship everyone, Patton.”

 

“I can’t help that I just love, well love.”

 

Logan shook his head and smiled before saying, “Brooklyn’s in the house by the way.”

 

“Okay,” Patton said excitedly before going into the house. 

 

Logan looked up at the house and sighed. The past week really has been a wild one.

 

He enters the house and goes upstairs to his room to see a shirtless Virgil on his bed with an ice pack wrapped in a towel on top of a bruise on his chest. Valerie, his papa, Roman, and his dad are all in his room as well. 

 

“Hey Logan,” his dad greets him.

 

“Hello.” The room is way too small for all of these people.

 

“Why don’t we give Logan and Virgil some privacy to talk,” Valerie suggested.

 

“Brilliant idea,” Roman said before they left the room.

 

Logan sat on the bed next to Virgil and delicately grabbed his hand. Virgil gave Logan’s hand a squeeze as he looked up at the worried teen.

 

“You look so frail,” Logan whispered as he looked down at the bruised and broken boy. “What happened?”

 

“It doesn’t matter what happened. What matters is that I’m here.”

 

“When are you moving out?” Logan asked.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Next month I’ll be eighteen and graduated.”

 

“So will I.”

 

“We can buy an apartment together.”

 

“You want to move in with a man you just met that has a reputation for being dangerous?”

 

“I know a dangerous man when I see one, and you’re not one.”

 

“I’m gay, in case that makes you uncomfortable.”

 

“I’m gay too.” Virgil’s eyes widened for just a second.

 

“Where is this apartment going to be?”

 

“Mattel Street, right next to the university,” Logan answered as he smiled down at the older boy.

 

“Those are some really nice apartments.”

 

“For a really nice boy.” Virgil couldn’t help but smile at that.

 

“What are you going to go to college for?”

 

Logan thought a bit before saying, “I wanna major in astronomy. You?”

 

“Psychology.”

 

“Good choice.” Logan brushed the hair from Virgil’s face with his empty hand. “I’m pretty sure this is the first time I’ve seen your entire face.

 

“I can’t help that I’m the emo king,” Virgil said as he smiled. 

 

Logan chuckled as he gently squeezed Virgil’s hand. Virgil put Logan’s hand next to his face and kissed it.

 

“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting anything,” Brooklyn said as she entered the room.

 

“Hey,” Virgil greeted, and Brooklyn waved to him.

 

“How are you feeling?” Brooklyn asked with a gentle voice.

 

“Better,” Virgil answered.

 

“Okay,” Brooklyn said as she took the ice pack from Virgil before leaving the room.

 

“You can lay down too, if you want,” Virgil said.

 

“Okay.” Logan climbed into the bed while still holding Virgil’s hand.

 

“Wanna do something fun?” Virgil asked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil talk about their feelings and what they’re going through.
> 
> CW: Mentions of injury, hurt/comfort, and crying.

“Wanna do something fun?” Virgil asked.

 

“Depends on what it is,” Logan responded.

 

“We should go somewhere. We could go to the amusement park.”

 

“Virgil, you’re too hurt too right now.”

 

“Then when I’m better can you take me to the amusement park?” 

 

“Of course.”

 

“Tight. It’s a date.”

 

“Hey, Virgil. Logan,” Valerie greeted as she entered the room. “I see you two got comfy.”

 

“Hell yeah we did,” Virgil responded.

 

Valerie chuckled and shook her head.

 

“How are you so funny when you look so… broken?” Valerie asked with emotion draining through her voice.

 

“Valerie…”

 

“No, don’t say it’s fine or not to worry because it’s not fine and I’m going to worry, Virgil.”

 

“I know, Valerie,” Virgil whispered as he squeezed Logan’s hand.

 

“Do you though?” Valerie asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

Valerie left the room without saying another word.

 

Virgil turned so that he was facing Logan and closed his eyes. 

 

-

 

“Logan told me about you reading his journal,” Patton said.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“What did you read about?” Patton tested.

 

“I can’t tell you that,” Roman responded.

 

“Good.”

 

“I feel terrible, Patton.”

 

“Why’d you do it?”

 

“I was curious.”

 

“Roman,” Patton sighed as he shook his head.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m not the person that you should be apologizing to.” Patton put his arms around Roman’s waist and Roman put his hands on Patton’s shoulders.

 

“I did apologize to him,” Roman said before giving Patton’s lips a quick kiss.

 

“Did he accept your apology?”

 

“No, but he did cuddle up next to me, so he can’t be too mad.”

 

“You’re lucky that Logan’s such a nice person.”

 

“I know.” Patton went on his tiptoes and placed a kiss on Roman’s forehead.

 

-

 

Virgil slowly opened his eyes to see Logan’s calm and sleeping face. He looked over at the alarm clock to see 2:30 am.

 

‘I fell asleep in Logan’s bed while holding his hand. Holy shit.’ Virgil sat up and grunted from pain. 

 

“Hmm?” Logan mumbled without opening his eyes.

 

“Logan?” Virgil whispered as he watched the younger teen stir.

 

“Virgil?” Logan whispered as he opened his eyes.

 

“You awake?”

 

“Clearly. Do you want to borrow a shirt?”

 

“Why, do you not want to look at my beautiful abs?” He gestured to his skinny and ab-less abdomen.

 

“I don’t want to look at your bruises,” Logan replied with a soft voice.

 

Virgil let go of Logan’s hand and laid back down. He pulled the covers up so they covered his shoulders. He puts his arm around Logan’s waist.

 

“I want you to know that nothing terrible is happening.”

 

“Bruises are pretty terrible.”

 

“I know, but I’ll be okay. There’s no reason to worry.”

 

“Then why can’t I stop worrying?” Logan said before turning to face the opposite direction of Virgil.

 

“Logan?” No response. Virgil sighed before closing his eyes again.

 

-

 

Logan opened his eyes and saw his Papa looking down at him.

 

“Um, greetings Papa.”

 

“I understand that he’s your boyfriend-”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

 

“Do you want him to be?”

 

“Papa, he’s literally right there.”

 

“He’s sleeping, you have nothing to worry about.”

 

“Papa.”

 

“I know, I know. We’ll talk about this later.” His papa left the room. 

 

Logan got up and went to his closet and pulled out a light blue shirt before getting dark blue jeans out of his drawer. He changed into them without bothering to close the door. 

 

He pulled out his phone and went to his messages. He shot Roman a good morning text before putting the phone back in his pocket. 

 

Logan looked over at Virgil, who of course is still sleeping, then he went into the hallway. Brooklyn opened her bedroom door before Logan even had a chance to knock. 

 

“Logan, I am having a crisis,” Brooklyn proclaimed. She’s wearing a dress that looks like a long pink shirt.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Kyla flirted with Wyatt.”

 

“What’s wrong with that?”

 

“Just- uh, you know, just-”

 

“I have no idea what you’re trying to say.”

 

“I have a crush on Kyla.”

 

“Our family is so gay.”

 

“Get back to the topic Mr. Roboto.” Brooklyn placed a hand on her hip.

 

“Why don’t you tell Kyla about your feelings?” Logan asked.

 

“Why don’t you tell Virgil about your feelings?” Attitude is thick and evident in her voice.

 

“Point taken. If you express your feelings to Kyla then I’ll tell Virgil my feelings.” 

 

“I’m going to text her right now to schedule a hangout.”

 

“You sound like a robot.”

 

“Says you.”

 

“I get it, everyone thinks I’m a robot.” Logan crossed his arms.

 

“Logan, I’m sorry.”

 

“No, don’t apologize. Talk to Kyla. Be a teenage girl. Insult your brother. Go crazy.” Logan practically sprinted down the stairs.

 

“Logan?” His dad asked as he approached his son. 

 

“Dad, what do I do if everything is falling apart and I feel like I can’t control my life anymore?” Logan said while breathing heavily. 

 

“Loganbear, what happened, are you okay?” His dad asked.

 

Logan wrapped his arms around his dad as he hyperventilated. 

 

“No, I’ll never be okay,” Logan cried out as his dad hugged him back.

 

“Logan, you are going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay.” 

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Because I questioned whether things are going to get better when I was a teenager, but everything got better.”

 

“You got a divorce and your ex-wife is homophobic and almost never talks to your children, how is that better?”

 

“Because I married Owen, and I have two beautiful children that are so talented and loving.” 

 

They pulled apart and Logan’s breathing calmed down.

 

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe I’m overthinking things.”

 

“Maybe you’re experiencing hard things in life for the first time, and you’re having a normal and natural response to the situation.”

 

“I didn’t even tell you what the situation is.”

 

“I have a really good guess.”

 

“Hey Logan,” Brooklyn spoke with a gentle voice, “Virgil’s asking for you.”

 

“Okay.” Logan wiped the stray tears off of his face and jogged upstairs. 

 

Virgil is standing by the window with his eyes closed. 

 

“Hey.” Logan walked up to Virgil, who didn’t move an inch.

 

“My mom wants me to meet Reid today,” Virgil said.

 

“But you’re in no shape to travel right now.”

 

“I know, but she’s my mom. I can’t stay here if she doesn’t want me to, I still am a minor for three days. I can’t do what I want to do or what I think is right, and it fucking sucks Logan.” Tears welled up in the bridge of his tear ducts. Virgil opened his eyes and looked at Logan. 

 

“Why were you crying?” Virgil asked.

 

“You only have three days. Afterward, you can do whatever you want as long as you’re not breaking the law.”

 

“You never answers my question.”

 

“I know, that was on purpose.” 

 

“I never know what you’re thinking.” Virgil gently grabbed Logan’s hands.

 

“Half of the time I don’t know either.” Logan took a step forward so that they are now centimeters apart.

 

“I’m thinking that you’re extremely cute,” Virgil confessed as he leaned forwards.

 

“Lo-Oh, I’m sorry,” Brooklyn said as Logan and Virgil jumped apart.


End file.
